The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to diagnostic imaging systems, and more particularly, to ultrasound imaging systems providing motion tracking, especially for cardiac imaging.
Medical imaging systems are used in different applications to image different regions or areas (e.g., different organs) of patients. For example, ultrasound imaging systems are finding use in an increasing number of applications, such as to generate images of the heart. In heart imaging applications, motion tracking of the muscles of the heart based on acquired ultrasound images of the heart also may be provided using, for example, two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) speckle tracking. Speckle tracking uses speckle information in the acquired images to track motion, such as motion of the myocardium of the imaged heart. These images are then displayed for review and analysis by a user, which may include 2D strain analysis of myocardial deformation.
In order to ensure that the tracking was performed properly, a user typically reviews a display showing tracking information, which may include a graphical overlay. For example, some known ultrasound systems that provide motion tracking information use curved anatomical M-mode grayscale imaging from a tracked centerline of the imaged heart. When performing cardiac image motion tracking in these known systems, the user thereafter compares the relative motion of the imaged heart and an overlay representing the tracked motion to determine whether the tracking was performed properly. However, because the error in tracking is typically much smaller than the muscle motion of the heart, it is often difficult to determine whether the tracking is correct, and if incorrect, where exactly the motion tracking failed. Additionally, the muscle motion is also fast, thereby making it difficult to follow the overlay (e.g., moving dots), especially in the early relaxation stage of the heart. Accordingly, using known ultrasound systems displaying tracking information, it is often very difficult to visually confirm motion tracking results, for example, because the markings provided as part of the overlay move too quickly or correlate too much with the motion of the heart. Thus, users may improperly confirm tracked motion.